Quimera
by lentejoncita
Summary: [Wilddy][Oneshot] Cuddy acude al despacho de Wilson con un propósito al que él en un principio se muestra reacio...


**Quimera**

Estaba furiosa y no controlaba lo que hacía cuando sus labios mordían salvajemente los de él. Le había pillado desprevenido entre balbuceos y palabras inconexas de una conversación demasiado espesa para lo que ella quería hacer. Su lengua se guarecía en boca ajena y sus manos trataban de insuflar un poco de vida al cuerpo tibio y quieto que todavía no había reaccionado ante la situación. No parecía tan complicado, habían salido, ella estaba cómoda, ¿por qué no podía entender que quisiera ir más allá con él? Todas lo hacían, o eso había oído. Por fin pareció despertar, pero más que ayudarla en lo que quería hacer estaba atrapando sus manos detrás de su propia espalda para detenerla.

-Cuddy…- suspiró.-No podemos… aquí no…

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó mientras dibujaba el contorno de su cuello con las líneas perfectas de sus sonrosados labios.

Estaba descolocado, no entendía porque su jefa había aparecido en su despacho, sin explicar claramente nada, y cuando él había tratado de entender… _Que tú… ¿qué? _Ella se había atrevido a abalanzarse sobre él con unos labios caprichosos, con un dulce sabor acaramelado, que le incitaban a besarlos una y otra vez, pero no era correcto, no era el lugar ni el momento.

-Cuddy, Cuddy…- repitió hasta que consiguió separarla unos metro de él.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Has tomado algo?- preguntó mientras escrutaba sus ojos en busca de algo que delatara el consumo de drogas o algo raro en ella.

- Siento haberte molestado es sólo que…-dijo agachando la mirada esquivando la del oncólogo.- hacia mucho que nadie me trataba como tú, ni que me sentía tan cómoda con alguien… pensé que tú también… pero bueno, lo siento. Será mejor que me marche. – dijo separándose de él, que estaba apoyando los glúteos en la mesa de caoba, y colocándose bien la blusa.

Cuatro pasos hacia la puerta que se le hicieron eternos. _Tonta más que tonta, como pudiste pensar… tú y James, es imposible…Trabajáis juntos, eres su jefa… ¡y su amiga! ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Tan desesperada estás? … todo pasará. _Cuando llego a la puerta estaba a punto de golpear la cabeza contra ella autoflagelándose por haberse comportado sin ningún tipo de dudas sobre lo que él pudiera pensar, se había desinhibido por completo para caer en picado.

-Nunca pensé que tú quisieras estar conmigo… - escuchó la voz del médico suave y dulce tras ella, acompañando a una mano que se colocaba en sus sinuosas caderas y la giraba hacía sí. –Pero me gusta verte así… conmigo.

En ese mismo instante sus labios se acariciaron con ternura y delicioso cuidado, sin frenetismo ni a destiempo, en el momento justo para que ambos lo desearan como nunca antes. Una sencilla caricia que comenzaba a abrir nuevos caminos al siempre fiel y educado doctor que ansiaba conocer el resto de los secretos que ocultaba la decana.

El calor que sus cuerpos comenzaban a emanar les empujaba a un instinto animal superior a ellos. Su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo se mantenían en pie gracias a la puerta de madera que limitaba el despacho con el resto de personal que trabajaban ajenos a lo que allí ocurría. Las manos de él, se entrelazaban con las de ella, sudorosas, resbalándose por la misma puerta hasta caer y de nuevo buscar un lugar en cuerpo ajeno.

-James…- dejo escapar entre sus labios cuando el comenzó a besar y morder su cuello, perdiéndose debajo de su rizos perfectamente definidos. – No deberíamos…

-¿Quieres… que paremos? – preguntó, aunque sus manos acariciaban peligrosamente su clara piel por dentro de los limites que marcaba su blusa.

- Nunca…- dijo ya entre sus labios de nuevo.

Se devoraban con frenetismo sin tan siquiera detenerse para respirar cuando no era suficiente el aire que les daba a respirar el otro. La piel ardía en cada rincón que no podían acariciar y los labios se tornaban de un color rojo intenso tras la lucha encarnizada de sus bocas. Su deseo crecía más y más sin tiempo para pensar. Aquellas cuatro paredes acallaban los suspiros de placer que se escapaban cuando el deseo venció por completo a la razón dejando de lado el lugar, la persona o el momento, tan sólo apoderarse del cuerpo del otro y sentir su calor dentro les permitía seguir respirando, las ansias por alcanzar una quimera que nunca llegaría. Porque ambos sabían que al terminar todo volvería a ser igual, ella sin hijos, en soledad, y anhelando sueños imposibles; él incapaz de amar de verdad, sin conocer lo que es la fidelidad, y cediendo ante todo aquel que le pudiera necesitar. Pero nada de eso importaba mientras sus cuerpos desnudos recuperaban la tranquilidad, llenos de paz y sosiego porque, por una vez, valió la pena no pensar.


End file.
